


Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

by LoganButWithFeelings (Faithhopefelony)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, also there's mention of broken glass, also there's swearing, but it's nothing bad just a few 'f' bombs nothing you can't handle, he just knicks his thumb but its there, hope this makes you smile, if you actually read any of these I vibe, intruality, its just a cup but still, please someone teach me how to tag I'm woefully underprepaired, this is just a small fluff piece, tw there is a small mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithhopefelony/pseuds/LoganButWithFeelings
Summary: The only thing Remus finds more familiar than accidents is being berated for causing them. This time it was Patton's glass cup, and Remus is feeling all types of guilt. And the worst part? He doesn't have any time to problem solve with happy-pappy-Pat standing in the doorway.Remus expects a lecture, but how will he respond when suddenly the most unpredictable person in the room is no longer himself?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! welcome and thanks for stopping by. this is a small ficlet of something that's been rattling in my head for quite a while, and I hope you enjoy it!! if not, I expect a full five paragraph essay on all my short-comings. I'll be waiting, and I better be sobbing in self pity by the end of it.

_Fuck._

Of course he dropped it. Just add it to the abundance of things he's broken: lightbulbs, chairs, the mini fridge (it was a brave battle, an honourable defeat). But apparently that's just not enough. Now, he had to break one of Patton’s glasses. For drinking, of course, not those round things he keeps on his face. Though maybe if you held two of them up to your eyes… _focus_. There’s broken glass on the ground, and it’s his fault. 

Maybe if it had been Roman’s he wouldn’t be so frustrated with himself. His brother was at least used to tape and glue and stains. But Pat? Sure, his things were worn, but only from years of wear. He takes good care of everything. 

“Remus?” _Double fuck_. No time to try and glue it back together. Or buy another. Or swallow the evidence - hey, not all solutions are good ones (but some are certainly more fun). “I heard a crash, are you okay?” 

Remus looked up at Patton, eyes wide but not yet harsh. Probably hasn’t seen the mess at his feet yet. “Uh, hey Pat, um…” He looked down before bending and picking up one of the larger pieces. It’s edge sliced the meat of his thumb and he dropped it, a hairline cut blotting up to the surface. “I’m sor-”

“Oh!” Patton hurried over. Here it comes: the scolding, the disappointment. The: _Really? A mess, again?_ The: _You should have been more careful._ And - his least favorite - the: _When will you learn? Never. I don’t know why I bother with a disappointment like you. Get out of my sight._ He was used to it- or, at least, as used to it as he could be. 

Patton squatted down in front of Remus. “Oh no, you cut your thumb!” He looked around, throwing open the cabinet door beside him. “If I’m right I think right here… a hah!” He pulled out a box of Pirate bandaids. Janus had a habit of stashing them everywhere, always prepared for what new way Remus managed to hurt himself in - and it was always more fun to buy the decorated ones. You could make a game of it, finding these hidden reserves, and if you were good you might even find the box of Peppa Pig ones in the closet. But only the best could find the worm on a string bandaids - those were a special order, and therefore only a special injury would suffice. Not that Janus _wanted_ Remus to get hurt, but if he was already going to, then why not?

Patton took a green one from the bunch, turned back to Remus, and gingerly took his hand in his. He turned his hand over, placing a small bandaid over his thumb. “There!” Patton smiled, but it faded when he looked up and saw Remus’ face, brows knit and staring at his thumb, almost in disbelief. “Does it hurt?” 

Remus’ eyes shot up to meet Patton’s. “What?”

“Your thumb, does it still hurt?” 

He felt the gentle clasp of Patton’s hand and realized his thumb was brushing the soft bit of skin under his own, now fashionably adorned with a skull-and-crossbones bandage. He knew Patton was looking at him, but it wasn’t the usual scolding. He didn't feel the normal pressure to either apologize profusely or make himself scarce. He took his time before looking up, brows knitting even tighter together as he replied, “oh, I guess not, no.” 

A moment passed between them before Patton said, “well, just to be safe…” He guided Remus’s hand up, placing a small kiss to the side of his thumb, being sure not to hit the actual point of injury. “I’m a strong believer that kisses make everything better!” Patton returned his attention to Remus, who’s breath had become shallow. Color came to Remus’ cheeks, and his body had stilled from it’s usual need to jostle about. Patton paused, waiting to see if Remus would pass out or bolt; and when Remus made no sign of doing either, Patton brought his hand back down, now cradling it in both of his and smiling. "All better?" 

Remus opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He knew that the silence meant that it was his turn to talk - not that he needed that excuse, there was rarely silence anywhere close to him, which is why he was often found talking to himself - but at this moment, no words could manage the massive climb up and out his throat. He blinked a few times, relishing in the warmth of his hand in both of Patton's before finally replying with a soft "yes."

Patton's smile widened, his eyes nearly crinkling shut. His hands tugged tighter to Remus' as he leaned forward, eyes widening just a bit without losing their shine. “Now, how about we clean this up?”

**Author's Note:**

> just a reminder: I wasn't kidding about that five paragraph essay. I want you to tear me apart, make me never want to write another word again. go ahead, release that pent up anger. I dare you to try and feel more hate for me than I already feel for myself.
> 
> but in the off chance you liked it, thanks! here's a hug ⊂(・ヮ・⊂)


End file.
